Hal Jordan (User:Leader Vladimir)
Hal Jordan is the Green Lantern of Space Sector 2814 and the first human member of the Green Lantern Corps, as well as the protector of Coast City. Hal was chosen to become a Green Lantern after death of his predecessor Abin Sur. Since then, Hal has protected Sector 2814 from all kinds of intergalactic threats. Having defeated some of the most powerful forces of evil in the universe across his lengthy career, Hal is considered to be the greatest Green Lantern of all time. In his secret identity, Hal Jordan works as a test pilot for a private military corporation called Ferris Aircraft. He is romantically involved with his superior Carol Ferris. He also become friends with many members of the superhero community. At the same time, Hal has gained a significant number of enemies. The most notable of Hal's enemies would be Thaal Sinestro, Hal's former mentor in the Corps and leader of the Sinestro Corps. Hal discovered that Sinestro had imposed a totalitarian regime in his homeworld, Korugar, and notified the Corps. Afterwards, Sinestro was dishonorably discharged from the Corps and founded the Sinestro Corps to prove that fear was more effective than willpower in establishing order in the universe. Officially, Hal first appeared in [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_22 Showcase #22], but his first appearance in Leader Vladimir's fan fiction continuity was in Green Lantern: Secret Origin. History Origins Hal was born in Coast City on February 20th, to parents Martin and Jessica Jordan, the middle of three children with older brother Jack and a younger brother Jim. As a young child, he idolized his father, a test pilot who worked for Ferris Aircraft. At a very young age, he had to face his greatest fears when his father died in a plane crash right before his eyes. Despite his family's wishes, he followed in his father's footsteps and eventually joined the United States Air Force on his 18th birthday – turning up that very morning outside the Armed Forces Career Center before it had even opened. Many years later, a dying alien named Abin Sur, member of the Green Lantern Corps, crash-landed his ship in the Californian desert. Having selected a replacement officer for his position, the power ring chose Hal Jordan for his ability to overcome great fear. The ring and its abilities were explained to him, and he inherited the mantle of Green Lantern. Acting as a galactic police officer, it was his job to serve and protect all life in Sector 2814. He would soon learn that there were another 3600 Green Lanterns across the universe, all monitored and empowered by mystical creatures called the Guardians. Hal received training from some of the best the Corps had to offer, including drill sergeant Kilowog, and his mentor Sinestro. As Green Lantern, Hal patrolled the galaxy and took on many missions in space. He continued to spend his time at home working at Ferris Aircraft, where he romantically pursued his boss, the lovely Carol Ferris. He would entrust his secrets to a young Eskimo lad who worked as his mechanic, Tom Kalmaku. Hector Hammond and Parallax Hal's first major assignment as a Green Lantern was to stop Hector Hammond, a government scientist who had obtained Abin Sur's dead body. While performing an autopsy on Abin's corpse, Hammond was infected by a mysterious yellow element found in Abin's corpse. The yellow element began altering Hammond's DNA, granting him the power of psychokinesis, but also growing his brain to enourmous size and slowly reducing his ability to walk. Using his new powers, Hammond begins a crime spree, during their first battle, Hammond used his telepathy on Hal to try to learn his secret identity. Hal managed to resist Hammond's powers, but the short link between his mind and Hammond's allowed Hammond to learn about Carol. Having found out about the yellow element in Hammond's body using his ring, Hal returns to Oa to inform the Guardians about Hammond. The Guardians reveal that that the yellow element in Sur's corpse is actually the remnant of a creature called Parallax, the living embodiment of the yellow energy of fear. For millenia, Parallax had caused death and destruction across the universe, destroying thousands of civilizations in its wake. Abin Sur managed to defeat Parallax and trapped it in the Lost Sector. However, Parallax managed to escape and tried to exact revenge on Sur, which caused his death. Sinestro offers to lead a squad of the best Green Lanterns to defeat Parallax, and the Guardians agree. Hal returns to Earth and discovers that Hammond has kidnapped Carol, having learned about her through Hal's memories. Hammond holds Carol hostage with a syringe containing a sample of Parallax's DNA, threatening to inject her with it unless Hal gives him his ring, believing it to be the only way he can be cured from his condition. Hal gives him the ring, but Hammond does not keep his word and tries to use the ring to attack Hal with an energy blast. However, the ring refuses to attack Hal, as the ring chose Hal instead of the other way around, causing the energy blast to hit Hammond instead. Hal manages to rescue Carol and recover his ring, when suddenly Parallax appears, having defeated Sinestro's strike team. Parallax, berating Hammond for failing to kill Hal, kills him and chases Hal across the solar system. Hal manages to lure Parallax to Oa, where the Green Lantern Corps is ready to fight him. The battle ends when Hal directs the Corps to impale Parallax with a massive sword created by their rings. Later, Hal is congratulated by the Guardians for succesfully leading the Corps against Parallax, but warn him that since he is the embodiment of fear, Parallax will someday return. However, Hal replies that the Corps will be ready next time he returns. Sinestro's Betrayal A few months after Parallax's defeat, Hal and Sinestro's friendship began to suffer because of their increasing differences in how to deal with criminals. This would culminate when Hal was sent to Korugar so that Sinestro could continue his training. However, Hal discovered that Sinestro had enslaved Korugar. When Hal found Sinestro, he revealed to him that when they fought Parallax, Sinestro was inspired to become more and more aggressive in his tactics to eliminate crime in his sector, which led him to conquer Korugar and declare himself ruler. Although Hal tried to reason with Sinestro, he refused to listen and attacked him. Hal fought Sinestro in the skies of Korugar, barely managing to defeat him with the help of Kilowog and Tomar-Re. Afterwards, Hal brought Sinestro to Oa to stand trial. In the trial, Hal testified against his mentor and eventually the Guardians declared him guilty on the charges of treason and abuse of power. However, Sinestro declared that he did not regret his actions, saying that he did what he had to in the name of the greater good. Sinestro was exiled to the Antimatter Universe, where the Guardians hoped that Sinestro would learn humility. Shortly before his banishment, Hal and Sinestro exchanged some words. Sinestro told Hal that he was unworthy of being Abin Sur's successor while Hal replied that Abin Sur would be disappointed in his former student. Agent Orange and Romance with Carol After Sinestro's exile, Hal became slightly depressed at his mentor's betrayal and reclused himself to his duties on Earth. Hal was in love with Carol, who not only was a his childhood friend but also his boss at Ferris Aircraft. During Hal's first years at the Corps, he tried to pursue a relationship with her, but Carol refused because she believed that having a relationship with an employee was unappropiate and because she believed a romance would ruin their friendship. Ironically, Carol was in love with Hal's superhero identity. Another enemy would arise and threaten the safety of Sector 2814. This threat's name was Larfleeze, also known as Agent Orange. Larfleeze was an alien who obtained the Orange Power Battery and began looting and vandalizing several star systems because of his unsatiable greed and hunger. At first, Hal considered Larfleeze as a nuisance rather than an actual threat, but when he began a riot on Coast City, Hal was forced to fight him. During the riot, Hal saved Carol and a young boy from Larfleeze's constructs. When Carol asked him to tell him his name, Hal unmasks himself in front of her and then leaves to defeat Larfleeze. After a long fight throught the Sol system, Hal corners Larfleeze in an asteroid field. Hal manages to defeat Larfleeze but the Guardians of the Universe prevent him from arresting Larfleeze. According to the Guardians, Larfleeze was allowed to keep the Orange Battery to prevent it from falling into the wrong hands, considering Larfleeze as the lesser of two evils. The Guardians make a pact with Larfleeze in which he can return to his homeworld of Okaara on the condition he surrendered his stolen goods and promised never to attack Guardian-controlled space again. Both Hal and Larfleeze are forced to agree. The next day, Carol visits Hal at his apartment. She asks Hal why did not he tell her his secret, and Hal replies that he wanted her to love him as Hal Jordan, not as Green Lantern. The two share a kiss, but decide to remain friends until they can sort their feelings out. Despite this, Hal and Carol still retained feelings for one another. Complicating things even further was that the Zamarons, a female race of warriors that descended from the same species as the Guardians, chose Carol to become a female protector called Star Sapphire. However, Carol could not control the Sapphire's power and went on a rampage, and Hal only managed to save her when they both admit that they loved each other. Witnessing the Sapphire's destructive power, the Zamarons leave Hal and Carol in peace, but promised they would return, as they stil had "unfinished business" with Carol. Afterwards, Hal and Carol started a relationship. Three months of peace and tranquility followed. There were no major criminal activities on Sector 2814, leaving Hal free to balance his Green Lantern duties with his relationship with Carol. Sinestro Corps War However, this peroid of peace would not last long. Sinestro, having escaped from the Antimatter Universe, amasses an army, the Sinestro Corps, selected from beings across the universe with the ability to "instill great fear." Each member is armed with a yellow power ring, which has the same abilities as a green ring. Amongst Sinestro's allies are Parallax and the Anti-Monitor. The Sinestro Corps launch a massive assault on Oa. During the attack on Oa, the Corpsmen inflict several casualties on the Green Lanterns and capture Kyle Rayner in Qward. Hal, John and Guy try to rescue him, but are captured as well. The Earth Lanterns manage to escape from the Antimatter Universe and return to Earth, informing the Justice League of the Anti-Monitor's return. Shortly afterwards, the Sinestro Corps attack Earth while Sinestro bonds Parallax to Kyle, forcing him to fight Hal. However, Hal manages to separate Kyle from Parallax and seal the fear entity in their power batteries, John and Guy regroup with them and they all go to New York, where the Sinestro Corps is attacking. However, Sinestro lures Hal to Coast City, where he threatens to destroy it, hoping to break Hal's spirit and make him join the Sinestro Corps. However, when the people of Coast City put green lights in support of Green Lantern, giving Hal the courage he needs to defeat Sinestro. After a long battle, Hal beats Sinestro in hand-to-hand combat and arrests him while the Sinestro Corps retreat from Earth, marking the end of the war. Personality Hal is a righteous hero with a strong willpower and an ability to overcome great fear. Those traits are what make him worthy of becoming a Green Lantern. Having a strong sense of right and wrong, Hal is guided by his own conscience rather than the general rules that most of the Green Lanterns follow. One of his most notable traits is his refusal to admit defeat even in the darkest of situations, which has allowed him to achieve victory even in the most difficult odds. Despite his virtues, Hal is also reckless and arrogant. More than once he has left his emotions cloud his better judgment, something the Guardians berate him for. Powers and Abilities Powers Hal is a normal human being who does not possess any permanent superhuman powers. When he is wearing his Green Lantern Ring, however, he can fly, shoot energy beams and create constructs using the Green Light of Willpower. Abilities Indomitable Will: Hal Jordan's will has been described as the greatest in the universe. His power is only limited by his own imagination, making him one of the most powerful superheroes in the universe. He has defeated beings such as Sinestro, Mongul, and even the entire JLA on one occasion. Green Lantern Ring Mastery: Hal is one of the most experienced Lanterns in the Corps. When he creates them, one often witnesses an "afterburner" behind Jordan of all his stray thoughts unconnected to the job at hand. Strength level Class 100+; while using constructs created by the ring Hal is effectively able to lift/move tremendous weights far heavier than 100 tons with little effort. Without the ring Hal possesses the strength of a man his age, height and build who engages in regular exercise making him capable of press lifting at least his own weight. Paraphernalia Equipment *Green Lantern Power Battery Weapons *Green Lantern Ring Behind the Scenes *Hal is played by Canadian actor Ryan Reynolds. Category:User:Leader Vladimir's characters Category:Good Characters Category:Green Lantern Corps members